


[podfic] Going for Gold

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, accent attempt has been made, unwarranted competitiveness in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going for Gold by <b>ChibiRHM</b> and <b>i_claudia</b> read aloud. 1 hour.</p>
<p> <br/>“You having cock-sucking competition?” he teases. “Very good. You win. Ten points.”</p>
<p>    Sid blushes and smacks Geno’s arm. “No, I - I want to be the best at this.”</p>
<p>    “You are best,” Geno assures him.</p>
<p>    “Really?” Sid says, all-too-shrewdly. “The best you’ve ever had?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Going for Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going For Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013610) by [ChibiRHM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiRHM/pseuds/ChibiRHM), [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia). 



## Stream

## Duration

1 hour 

## Song Credit

  * _You're the Top_ by **Ella Fitzgerald**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/gold.m4b)(91MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/gold.mp3)(30MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

Cover Art by duckgirlie  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Accent being indirectly improved(?) by listening to adistantsun's Geno voice. Thaaaanks Sunny!
> 
> Cover was generously donated by @duckgirlie, after some shameless begging from me on twitter. Thank you bb! 
> 
> Sorry for the huge audiobook file size. A mistake was made /o\


End file.
